


Villaneve part 2

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: A surprise awaites everyone once home





	Villaneve part 2

Both Oksana and Irina had fallen asleep rather quickly last night due to the fact that they were emotionally and physically exhausted.  
The sun was beaming against the dull yellow curtains,'Irina found her own head resting apon her sister's chest,slowly she began to wake up and tilting her head upwards to see whether Oksana had woken yet'.  
'Oksana was staring out of the window thinking.  
Irina eyes were gazing up at her' "did you sleep well? she mumbled sleepily","a bit yes" 'Oksana laid back down on the bed combing the youngsters auburn curls with her fingers', "Eve was on my mind a lot though" 'she paused slightly and then looked into Irina's hazel lids' "I...I miss her she stuttered its just going to take time for myself to forgive her",'Irina nodded'"that's understandable","I have to protect her though" 'Oksana licked the scar on her upper lip'.  
Whilst getting ready to go home 'Irina dialled a number for a taxi',they waited outside the entrance of the hospital it was windy but the car soon arrived they both stepped in through the back doors.  
Noting how tired Oksana was and knowing that it would take a little while to get back to the flat 'Irina asked her sister if she'd like to take a nap'Oksana nodded and gently rested head in Irina's lap she felt her fall asleep straight away' she looked so peaceful and it made Irina happy that her sister was now able to rest  
Finally they arrived at the apartment,Oksana was greeted by fontaine and a warm hug,she introduced her housekeeper to Irina "This is my sister Irina and Irina this is Fontaine our housekeeper,both exchanging smiles they replied to one another nice to meet you,"Take good care of you're sister Fontaine added to Irina,"I will I promise she smiled softly up at the woman","So i've given you're home a clean and also there are clean sheets on the bed","Merci" 'they both replied gratefully'.  
As the Oksana let herself and Irina inside a surprise awaited them, Eve Polastri


End file.
